


Drabble from 12/23/16, 12:23am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: Friends to lovers





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally hot off the presses as it were as I'm trying to post this from my phone vs. writing in the notes app, copying the text to a mail draft and posting it on my laptop.

"You - do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this? For you to be here just like this?"  
  
Scott can't think, can barely breathe as the strong hand cups his ass in place firmly. He feels restless and wants to squirm but can't.

" _Years_. Fuck since...Junior year Scotty. And now here we are. You like this just for me. You've always been beautiful but like this? I can barely stand it. Christ I....You might just soak through to the mattress at this point"

Stiles runs a thumb over Scott's quivering entrance and drinks in the sight of the rapidly growing wet spot under the tip of his penis. Scott mentioned before that he was a large precummer but he didn't expect this exactly. Even in his dreams Scott was never _this_ sensitive _._

"It's OK tho" he continues "my mattress smelling like you is the _opposite_ of a problem."

Scott wants to say something - anything, perhaps even asking when or how Stiles got good at dirty talk - but his words leave him when the thumb only circling his entrance breaches it finally. It's not enough, he want to fuck himself back into it, but respecting his word to let Stiles have his way with him meant playing by his rules.

"Soon babe - soon. I just need to make sure that we're both ready for you to take all of me in." Stiles works in another finger and, after popping the top on what Scott can only assume is lube, adds a third before continuing.

"I....I'm big. Really big. At least I was according to Danny and Malia and...I don't want to hurt you. Not that I really could - werewolf healing and all - but I just want to be sure." Scott can tell he's trying to keep himself from rambling and it makes him relax because that - that is the friend he's know since he was 5, not the collected man from before.

"Don't worry tho - we have all weekend and I intend to use every minute of it with us right here. I mean if that's ok with you"

He would've answered if Stiles hadn't taken that moment to remove his fingers and line himself up with Scott properly.

"Sure?"

"Yea - yes" Scott exhales more than confirms and before either of them know it Stiles has just barreled into him. It does hurt, at first, but soon enough Scott adjusts and when Stiles starts to move things go from OK to really good.

Perhaps that's why it's over before either of them want it to be but that's also ok because it's just like Stiles said- they _do_ have all weekend and that means there will be plenty of time to ensure they both last longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I want ro say this is set ambiguously post series maybe? IDK I only posted right now because I felt restless and wanted to try doing so from my phone. Ask me in the morning for specifics instead. Hopefully this all formatted well!


End file.
